Derrick Acosta
| birth_place = San Diego, California, U.S. | nationality = American | occupation = Actor, writer, film director | years_active = 2003–present | salary = | spouse = | children = | website = | footnotes = | networth = }} Derrick Acosta (Born September 27th, 1985) is an American independent actor, sketch comedian, music video director and video content producer living in San Diego, California. He is best known for his work in Mega64, a web based comedy group founded in 2003. The group produces a self-titled series that has had three seasons released on DVD and is notable amongst the video game industry for frequent collaboration with high-profile video game industry CEO's and developers (notably Shigeru Miyamoto and Reggie Fils-Aimé of Nintendo ) during the Game Developers Conference, E3, and various other commissioned projects, ads, or presentations. The group was also chosen as one of Variety's "top 10 Comedians to look out for" in 2015. They are frequent collaborators and acquaintances with fellow gaming-centered internet group and production company Rooster Teeth, and have attended the annual Rooster Teeth convention known as RTX . Life and Career Derrick Acosta is a San Diego native. He is of Puerto Rican descent. Acosta met future co-workers Rocco Botte and Shawn Chatfield when attending theater practice in high school. The three of them were tasked with editing highlight and blooper reels of the theater cast, starting off their desire to pursue careers in video production and comedy. Through that meeting, Acosta, Botte and Chatfield founded Mega64. Originally meant to be a public access show, Mega64 was eventually distributed as a DVD series which rose in popularity amongst indie-filmmakers and the video game industry alike for its unique take on budget filmmaking, public sketch comedy, and video game related satire, eventually leading them to collaborate with prominent figures in those communities including Michael J. Nelson and Hideo Kojima. Following a series of viral videos, Mega64 was approached by numerous games publications and gaming companies to produce videos for them. Acosta started working in video production full-time starting in 2007, and since then has become an instrumental figure in organizing an annual Mega64 convention and Disneyland meet-up known as "Gamedays". Acosta has personally attributed his success not to sheer growth in popularity or income, but to connections and respect from important industry figures as well as maintaining artistic integrity. As both an actor and director of video content, Acosta feels that the beloved public Jackass-style sketch work that he does can be very stressful. In an interview with New Media Rockstars, Acosta stated that "a lot of times it’s more nerve-wracking being the cameraman... if you’re the guy with the camera then you’re not the idiot. You’re the guy who has to explain it. You’re obviously catching it, and you’re obviously planning on doing something with it. It’s like you’re the authority when you have the camera," answering a question about the stress of shooting public sketches. Acosta co-hosts a weekly live-streamed and recorded Mega64 Podcast (streamed live on Twitch.tv and later uploaded in an edited format to YouTube and ITunes) which focuses on various topics ranging from video games, video production, movie reviews, and even questions taken through viewers via skype, live chat, email, or recorded video comments. Acosta is known by Mega64podcast-viewers for his Shock Jock-esque personality and opinions, often times deliberately provoking viewers or callers with offensive comedic statements and/or actions. The audience-involved nature of this podcast often times involves Acosta or other hosts asking the audience directly to play pranks on other youtubers or personalities, even demanding Paul McCartney to include the song Temporary Secretary as part of his regular live setlist, which eventually occurred and Acosta attributes to the behavior of the podcast's audience. In addition to Mega64, Acosta runs his own video production company. Through this company, Acosta has produced music videos and other media productions for San Diego Bay Area bands. Some of his music video projects have gained notoriety for their unique artistic style and direction. Acosta has also given classes on web show production at the Film Consortium San Diego film school. In 2016, Acosta along with his frequent collaborators, found the graphical design and production company Mortis Studio. The company has done work for clients such as Adult Swim, Sony and Urban Outfitters. Filmography Videography References External links * Derrick Acosta on Internet Movie Database * Website of Derrick & Dusty Productions * Mega64 Official Website * Mega64 Youtube Channel * Derrick Acosta Youtube channel * Mortis Studio website Category:Living people Category:1985 births Category:Internet celebrities Category:Writers from San Diego Category:American people of Puerto Rican descent Category:American media personalities Category:American sketch comedians‎